Greedy Brother
Greedy Brother is the main antagonist of the MTV's adult animated sitcom, Martin Tentacles. He is voiced by Nathan Lane. Villanous Acts *In "Deputy Martin", a pair of outlaws who look like him and Roward attempt to steal gold from the Sheriff's safe. Even though they gagged Martin, he keeps trying to make noise for the Sheriff to hear before they finally give up after being blown up with dynamite and put themselves in jail. *In "Cellbound", he is a criminal who has planned to dig a tunnel from his prison cell as an attempt to break out. Until he took the wrong place to hide from the warden... *"Grin and Share It" represents, by far, his biggest deed of outright villainy. Where he tries to make Martin believe that their companionship was the biggest thing to come in mind when attempting to have equal shares of gold they've been mining for as of 20 years. When they finally struck a pile of gold out, Martin cheers and hopefully manages to have an equal amount of gold for such a loving team they made as a celebration. The greedy dog refuses and attempts to murder Martin to claim all the gold for himself as he makes a deal with Martin based on a scam document to whoever survives gets all the gold. He eventually snaps at the end after every failed attempt of killing his partner, and maliciously tries to murder Martin with a failed dynamite trick. Leading to his explosive death as karma. *"One Saturday Knight" casts Greedy Brother, Little Brother and Martin as two brave knights attempting to slay a dragon to win the love of a princess. As Greedy Brother shows off against him, he then becomes foiled as he gets molded into a metal can. *In "Mutts About Racing", Greedy Brother and Little Brother compete as race car drivers to win $100,000,000. Brother becomes arrogant and plans schemes to stop Martin in the process, but of course, fails miserably as he gets defeated in a car crash by the end through a dead end. *In "The Leprechaun", Greedy Brother mistakenly confuses Martin for a real leprechaun (in fairness, Martin also mistaknely confuses Brother for being "The Mad Duke"). He eventually claims to be unselfish to Martin despite the greedy bully attempting to take advantage of him to become a millionaire regardless. *In "Day of the Only Child!", Greedy Brother wrecks several valuable, priceless objects and goes crazy with rage and Martin quickly discovers his servants are really his parents. It is revealed that Greedy Brother started out as a sweet and loving kid, which all changed when his grandmother passed away and he inherited his fortune, corrupting him into what he is now. Martin attempts to escape, only to find out that his bracelet is a floor magnet which keeps him stuck, and that he was actually Little Brother's older brother. Being held hostage, Martin tries to get Ann to help him, but is ratted out by his father. Greedy Brother proceeds to kill Martin in an unknown manner using an bazooka and a bag of walnuts. Little Brother suddenly crash into the room and find themselves in the situation as well. Once Martin shows up with a security drone, he and his brothers decide to bond again in order to defeat Greedy Brother. Category:Martin Tentacles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Genocidal Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Con Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Golddiggers Category:Homicidal Category:Mischievous